


He Hates Storms

by cheyotic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, i sped wrote this, its up on my tumblr too, just a short lil drabble, raditz and vegeta is just neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyotic/pseuds/cheyotic
Summary: Vegeta finds comfort in an old friend.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Raditz/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	He Hates Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, my hand slipped? Basically last night there was a lot of thunder and lightning (no rain, sadly), and I was like: !!!! Is this Content? It's very, very short, I wrote it in under an hour, and edited it in like two minutes. Please enjoy :)

His time on Earth was limited, Raditz knew this, but it didn't prevent him from choosing the stormiest day to see his best friend, and lover, one last time.

Babba knocked softly on Capsule Corps door, the stoic Saiyan in tow. The halo floating above his head glowed bright in comparison to the cloudy, dismal evening. Babba knocked again. Some shuffling was heard behind the door, before it swung open.

"It's nearly 7 p.m. and we are trying to finish dinner so what-"

Vegeta stopped. His eyes landed on Babba first, recognizing the old woman from his past, but that isn't what shut him up.

It was the sight of Raditz, his halo, and the somewhat casual clothes he wore that shook Vegeta.

"What the hell-"

"Vegeta." Babba interjected. "Raditz has earned his 24 hours, despite all odds, and he's chosen to come see you. He already saw his brother, and apologized and reconcilied, now it's your turn. I will be back tomorrow at 5 o'clock on the dot to retrieve him."

Vegeta glared hard at his old teammate. Before he could say another word, Bulma was at the door with Trunks following behind, and Bulla tucked in her arms.

"Why is he here?! Get off my property before I- Oh, hey Babba. Long time no see." 

"Raditz is here for his 24 hours he earned in Otherworld. I expect you to be hospitable, even Gohan and his family were more than happy to see him. He's worked very hard, and can not do any damage to you, your family, or your property."

Bulma fell silent. She clicked her tongue and glanced to Vegeta.

"I guess if he doesn't have a problem with it, and Chi-Chi could forgive him that fast, he's welcome in my home."

Thunder rumbled, followed by a flash of lightning, scaring the Briefs' children. Vegeta glared toward the sky. He always hated storms.

"Come with me, then. We'll get you a room. Thank you, Babba."

The old witch floated off, waving goodbye towards Capsule Corp, leaving Raditz and Vegeta alone at the threshold. They stood in silence before Vegeta felt a raindrop hit his nose, followed by another loud roar of thunder and flash of menacing lightning.

"Let's get inside. We'll talk in there."

Vegeta had regretted leaving Raditz dead, thiugh he didn't realize how much until the familiar face was on his doorstep. When he was younger, he didn't think twice about it, but as he got older, the guilt started to set in. It was his best friend and first love, and he treated him like garbage all to keep up appearances.

As the pair walked through the maze of Capsule Corp, they were silent. Vegeta, too guilty to start conversation, and Raditz too nervous to even say a simple 'thank you'. Once they reached Vegeta's private quarters, Raditz finally found his voice.

"I'm sorry to intrude. I just wanted to see you in person. In Otherworld, they let us watch those we care about, but watching you through a lens hurt more than it should have. You got married, have two beautiful kids, you seem happy."

Vegeta scoffed. "Clearly you haven't been watching lately. We're not married anymore. I only live here to help raise our kids. It was a mutual decision, with mutual respect on both sides."

Vegeta pushed open the door into the simplistic room. He let Raditz step in first, following in after and shutting the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine, you moron. Be more observant next time. Now," Vegeta dropped down onto his bed. "Why here? Why today?"

Thunder mocked Vegeta's words, and an exuberant flash of lightning illuminated the room. Raditz nodded his head towards the window.

"I was told this would be the worst storm this season. Couldn't watch you go through it without me."

"I've been through rough storms in my lifetime, and managed without you."

Raditz laughed, shaking his head. "Not like this one. According to King Yemma, this one is as powerful as the one we flew through in the way to Ariago, if not worse."

Vegeta scoffed, but his face paled. He hated storms. In the past he'd always had Bulma to help him or he'd fly off to somewhere remote and wait for it to pass. If this storm was as bad as Raditz claimed, though, he really did need someone here with him. The taller Saiyan walked over, throwing himself onto the bed next to his old shipmate. His halo still glowed bright.

"Can't you cover that thing up? It's too damn bright."

Raditz laughed again, focusing his energy and dimming the angelic glow. "Calm down 'Geta. You're so worked up and the worst of the storm hasn't-"

The Corp practically trembled with the next roll of thunder. Vegeta stiffened, staring towards the window in sheer terror.

He hated storms.

"Guess I spoke too soon." Raditz chuckled. "C'mon. I know how to help you relax."

Vegeta shook his head. "I can't. That's not fair to you. Not after what I did."

Raditz smirked. "If you think I still have a grudge against you for not resurrecting me, you're dead wrong buddy." He ran a hand through his hair, the sound of rain beginning to drown out his voice. "I know you regret it. Now come here, let's relax, just like we did all those years ago."

Vegeta hesitated. His emotions so all over the place he was surprised he hadn't exploded yet. He slowly began to move towards Raditz on the bed. Once he was within reach, Raditz pulled Vegeta in, letting him curl up on his lap. Raditz ran a strong hand down Vegeta's spine, and began singing in their native language.

Vegeta began to play with Raditz' hair. The familiarity of the embrace bringing him a sense of calm, even with the horrifying storm outside. He felt Raditz slowly begin to rock, lulling Vegeta into a sweet semi-consciousness. To think, they'd seen each other for ten minutes, but all that love was still there. All the feeling of teenage love-sickness and anxiety of a warm embrace.

It had been years since Vegeta felt this at peace. It had been years since Raditz had felt so complete. Raditz halted his singing to place a small kiss to his Prince's forehead. They sat there for hours, riding out the storm together.

-

The morning eventually came, and Vegeta burst into Bulma's lab, searching desperately for something.

"Vegeta, what do you need? Barging in here unannounce is one thing, but rifling through my stuff-"

"Where's the radar?"

Bulma froze. "The- What?"

"The dragon radar! I need it!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm bringing my best friend back to life."


End file.
